dry lips
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Kepolosan Natsu perlu dipertanyakan. :: Natsu ჯ Lucy :: 'Oh Dewa, aku mengatakannya...'


Dry Lips

.x.

Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang perempuan yang terkadang mengharapkan datangnya seorang lelaki tampan yang kuat, gagah berani, dan sopan, seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam novel yang ia baca. Dan kemudian, dia menemukan lelaki itu, hanya saja lelaki itu suka makan, terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dan terlalu polos untuknya. Tapi, hei, apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Laki-laki tidak selamanya bersikap dewasa bukan? Lagipula, kepolosan itu yang selalu membuatnya mengalami berbagai emosi.

Tapi, kejelekan dari sifat polos adalah terkadang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang terkesan menyimpang dari pembicaraan, dan selalu mengarah ke hal yang disukainya. Kalau dia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, apa dia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang benar-benar ia inginkan? Yah, dia harus mencoba kalau mau tahu tentang itu.

.x.

Natsu membeku di tempat, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Suatu kejutan yang tak terduga di pagi hari. Dan boleh dibilang menyenangkan―dia menyambut kejutan itu dengan antusiasme yang tersembunyi di balik badan. Rasanya dia ingin kejutan ini terulang _lagi_. Tapi, hal itu tak bisa terjadi karena, Lucy, yang memberikan kejutan tersebut juga membeku di tempat, dengan tangan menutupi mulut dan wajah merah layaknya kepiting rebus, beberapa kali mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

"Jadi... itu yang kau mau katakan?" Natsu bertanya setelah berdeham beberapa kali dan bisa mengumpulkan kata-kata dalam pikirannya, mewujudkan kata-kata itu dengan sempurna melalui suaranya.

"Ya! Maksudku tidak! Maksudku―ya ampun aku tak tahu!" Lucy berteriak histeris. Masih dengan wajah merah padam, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding yang terdekat berulangkali. "Aku tak percaya telah mengatakan itu... Aku tak percaya telah mengatakan itu... Aku tak percaya mengatakan hal itu!" Lucy menggumam panik setiap kali membenturkan kepalanya.

"Lucy. Hei, hei, hei, Luce," Natsu memanggilnya, menangkap bahunya dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Lucy. "Oke, tenangkan dirimu...," Natsu menyuruh Lucy, mengusap-usap bahunya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua dilingkupi oleh keheningan yang canggung.

Natsu berusaha untuk membentuk kata-kata di kepalanya, namun yang terbentuk hanyalah pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. "Jadi... itu yang kau mau katakan?" Natsu bertanya lagi. Wajah merah padam Lucy membuat sudut-sudut bibir Natsu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai tanda menikmati saat-saat ini. Aneh sekali.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian, dia bertepuk tangan. "Oke! Oke!"

_Oke_? "Oke" rasanya bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi ini. Seharusnya 'kan kata "ya" atau "tidak" yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi yang mereka alami saat ini. Kenapa "oke"?

"Hah?" Natsu mengangkat alis.

"Oke! Terimakasih, sampai jumpa!" Lucy berteriak. Kemudian, dia berbalik dan berlari menjauh, merasakan pipinya terbakar. Oh Dewa, dia tak menyangka respon dari Natsu itu menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar ingin tahu apakah dia _memang_ menyukai Natsu atau tidak! Sebelum mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman pun dia selalu beranggapan bahwa jawaban yang dikeluarkan Natsu setiap kali ditanya pasti jawaban polos yang berhubungan dengan makanan―kecuali saat dia sedang bertarung...

"Luce!" Natsu berteriak memanggilnya. "Kau... kau..." Saat dia melihat Lucy berlari, seketika itu juga matanya menangkap siluet kakinya. "Kau mempunyai bokong yang bagus!" Dalam hati, dia mengatakan bahwa Lucy akan membunuhnya.

Lucy tersandung akibat pernyataan itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu?" Lucy berseru setelah berbalik dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Natsu.

Natsu menelan ludah. Oke, Lucy _memang _akan membunuhnya. "Tidak, tidak, hanya saja, yah, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membuatmu bicara lagi denganku... Dan, aku harus memastikan soal perkataanmu tadi..."

Sekarang, giliran Lucy untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Oh," dia menggumam pelan. "Ya, baiklah."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, yeah, itu benar―aku menyukaimu, lebih dari teman," Lucy mengatakan dengan bibir kering. _Oh, rasa gugup, jangan membunuhku. _Lucy terbatuk-batuk. "Nah, bisakah kita pergi sebelum―?" Lucy segera mengatupkan mulut saat melihat wajah Natsu memerah, sebuah pemandangan yang jarang dilihat Lucy.

"Luce?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku pergi sendirian, memikirkan perkataanmu?" Natsu meminta, kepala tertunduk.

Lucy mengerjapkan mata. "Oh ya, tentu! Terserah kau, Natsu, selama yang kauinginkan," Lucy berkata, membiarkan Natsu pergi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Entah mengapa Lucy menerka bahwa satu jam lagi, di rumahnya, Natsu akan menjawab perasaannya.

.x.

Dan, hei, dia benar!

Natsu benar-benar memikirkan perkataannya, dan menanyakan apakah dia ingin membentuk suatu hubungan yang lebih dari persahabatan (rasanya aneh bagi Lucy untuk memikirkan Natsu yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata berbau romansa dengan santai).

Walaupun perkiraannya mengenai waktu salah besar karena Natsu datang saat tengah malam, mengetuk jendela kaca rumah Lucy dan tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirnya. Lucy selalu berusaha untuk tidak terbatuk saat memikirkan kejadian tersebut.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Lucy dapat melihat kalau kedewasaan sudah menghampiri Natsu. Tapi, yah, kalau Natsu tidak polos dan kekanak-kanakan, mana mungkin Lucy menyukai Natsu?

* * *

**disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**a/n: **oke, rasanya fic ini sebagai pelampiasan deh. Gaje gila -_- dan, Tuhan, saya dapat review tak mengenakkan pagi ini di fic saya yang berjudul **namida**. Kalau gak suka pairingnya, gak usah baca kali.

,_ _,

[o_o]

/(_ _)\


End file.
